Pauvre petit Allen
by Ucni-Neko
Summary: Une mission habituelle...Un denouement habituel...Ayant recupere l'innocence, Lavi ramene Allen endormi a l'auberge...quand celui-ci se met a murmurer d'etranges choses... /!\Gros delire/!\ One-shot humoristique a tendance hum Allen x Lavi...so yaoi!


_Ceci est ma toute premiere fic D.Gray-Man (un yaoi...ca commence bien xD) donc je sais bien que ca ne se fait pas de dire ca mais... soyez indulgents! xD De plus, ayant un clavier anglais, je n'ai pas les accents, donc je m'excuse d'avance des desagrements que ca pourrait poser a la lecture. Gomen! (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un est interesse par le poste de beta-lecteur...o)_

_Sinon, j'espere que vous aprecierez ma fanfic! Je l'ai ecrite sur un coup de tete et apres coup je ne la trouvais plus drole, mais j'ai quand meme decide de la mettre sur le site, en attendant ma fic principale.../o/_

_Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (a supposer que quelqu'un lise)! /o/_

Un silence pesant regnait dans la salle en ruines

Un silence pesant regnait dans la salle en ruines. Par moments, une des voutes du plafond s'affaissait dans un bruit de craquement et une fine pluie de pierre tombait dans les gravats...les gravats, parlons-en, justement, des gravats. Au milieu de la piece, une main blanche pendouillait lamentablement entre deux blocs de pierre fissures, tache claire au milieu de l'obscurite. Le proprietaire de la main sembla pousser un grognement, avant que celle-ci ne se reveille et cherche a tatons...quoi ?

- Ah ! fit d'une voix conquerante l'enfoui lorsque sa main eut rencontre l'objet desire.

On pouvait imaginer sans peine le sourire de triomphe qui se dessina a ce moment-la sur son visage.

- Petit maillet, grand maillet..

Une etrange lumiere nimba le maillet noir tombe sur les gravats.

- Grandis, grandis, grandis !

La main s'empara du marteau et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur les gravats qui exploserent, laissant place libre au proprietaire de celle-ci.

Lavi pose son marteau sur son epaule et scruta les profondeurs de la piece, les yeux plisses.

- Bon, Allen fout quoi, la ?

Cela faisait pres d'une demie-heure que Lavi cherchait Allen quand il le trouva enfin. L'adolescent etait affaisse dos a un gravat, les yeux clos. Il n'avait pas de blessures apparentes mais Lavi posa deux doights inquiets sur son cou pour verifier le pouls. Le coeur d'Allen battait toujours dans sa poitrine ; rassure, Lavi s'accroupit a cote de lui pour etre a hauteur d'oeil.

- Allen ? Moyashi ? Youhou, pousse de soja ! tenta-t-il.

Aucune reaction. Allen etait aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel et au moins aussi blanc. Lavi soupira.

- Bon...

Il se pencha vers Allen.

- C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi, hein !

Lavi se releva, epousseta ses manches et jaugea un instant le garcon aux cheveux blancs a ses pieds. « Allez... » murmura-t-il pour lui-meme.

Il rangea le marteau dans sa poche et se pencha vers Allen. Lavi le saisit par les epaules, le fit pivoter et le jucha sur son dos, trebuchant legerement sous le poids de sa charge.

- Oulah tu peses pas des plumes toi non plus Moyashi...marmonna-t-il.

Il referma les bras d'Allen autour de son cou et rehaussa ses jambes a hauteur de ses hanches. Lavi chercha des yeux un instant le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter ; parmis les gravats, ce ne serait pas chose facile mais...

Lavi repera une sortie potentielle. L'eboulement des gravats avait forme une sorte de gallerie tout juste assez grande pour les laisser passer. Il s'engageait d'un pas sur dans la gallerie lorsque qu'il crut entendre un murmure dans son dos... Il allait se retourner, marteau a l'appui, lorsqu'il sentit les bras d'Allen se resserrer autour de lui et sa tete se nicher dans son cou.

- Lavi...murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

Ah...c'etait ca, le murmure...Lavi se sentit virer lentement au rouge lorsque Allen enfouit sa tete dans ses cheveux.

- Heu...Allen ? fit-il d'une voix vacillante._Du calme Lavi, il est endormi, c'est un reve, n'y fait pas attention..._

Il etait quand meme plutot ardu de ne pas faire attention a un garcon aux cheveux blancs colle sur votre dos quand celui-ci fourre sa tete dans votre cou en murmurant votre prenom. (C'etait a peu pres ce a quoi songeait Lavi en ce moment)

Lavi sentit a nouveau son ami bouger. Ses meches blanches chatouillaient sa joue, les doigts d'Allen caressaient ses cheveux, son souffle n'etait qu'a quelques centimetres de sa peau. Il se figea, immobile, incapable de continuer a marcher ainsi ; il sentait Allen murmurer dans son cou son nom. La voix de Lavi vacilla quand il voulut prendre la parole.

- Allen ? Allen, tu es reveille ? Ca...

Allen avait pose deux doigts sur sa bouche pour l'empecher de parler. Lavi eut un petit rire nerveux.

_- Je me tais, c'est ca ? Je me tais et j'attends que ca passe..._

Heureusement pour les nerfs de Lavi, Allen s'arreta bientot. Ses doigts s'immobiliserent puis retomberent ; sa tete glissa du cou du roux. Une goutte de sueur avait perle a son front sans qu'il s'en apercoive. Lavi l'essuya puis, prudemment, reprit sa marche dans la galerie, priant pour que le reve d'Allen ne refasse pas surface...

Le soir-meme, a l'auberge...

- Et l'innocence ?

- On l'a finalement eue. Il a fallu un eboulement pour ca mais bon...

Lavi soupira. Depuis leur retour a l'auberge, Allen n'avait pas ouvert les yeux – il ne savait pas exactement si c'etait tant mieux ou tant pis – et discuter avec Kanda n'etait pas l'activite la plus interessante qu'il ait jamais connue...

Celui-ci, apres s'etre informe sur l'innocence, etait d'ailleurs tombe comme a son habitude dans un silence bute. Et Lavi se trouvait a present – pratiquement – seul face a Allen. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas interet a se manifester devant Kanda, sinon...

Est-ce cette pensee qui attira le mauvais sort ? Toujours est-il que...

- Lavi...

La main d'Allen s'enroula autour de la taille du concerne qui tomba a la renverse sur le lit (et par consequent sur Allen, huhuhu) sous les yeux un peu moins blases que d'habitude (remarquez c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit Allen aguicher un autre exorciste...non, aguicher quelqu'un tout court en fait) de Kanda. Celui-ci considera un instant Lavi rouge pivoine tentant de se degager de l'emprise d'Allen endormi (certes endormi, mais somnambule) avant de soupirer et de regarder la fenetre d'un air inspire.

- Lavi...murmura a nouveau Allen en l'attirant a lui

- Yu ! Yu ! Yuuuuuuu ! appella Lavi d'un air de noye.

Celui-ci ne daigna meme pas tourner la tete vers Lavi. Regardant ses ongles, il repliqua :

- C'est ton succes, a toi de le gerer.

Sur ces elegantes paroles, Yu Kanda se leva et sortit de la piece, prenant soin de claquer la porte derriere lui.

- Yu ! Faux-frere !

- Lavi...

- Mais lache-moiiii...

Une fois le delire d'Allen passe, Lavi etait descendu manger et n'avait consenti a remonter dans sa chambre qu'a la fermeture du restaurant de l'auberge. Une fois la nuit arrivee, Lavi avait insiste pour que Kanda prenne le lit du milieu afin de les separer, Allen et lui, mais celui-ci avait refuse en bloc et Lavi ruminait a present ses sombres pensees sur le toit. La nuit etait tiede ; les pieds dans le vide, Lavi regardait le ciel en songeant qu'il allait surement devoir passer la nuit ici. Il s'appretait a se lever pour chercher un endroit plus confortable lorsque...

- Lavi ? fit une voix bien connue.

Lavi faillit passer par dessus le toit de frayeur. Effare, il vit Allen s'asseoir a ses cotes le plus naturellement du monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le toit ?

- Que...je...euh...et toi alors ?

Allen commenca alors a se dire que quelque chose clochait peut-etre.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Lavi essuya les gouttes de sueur sur son front.

- Non, non, pas du tout...

Allen se pencha en arriere, battant dans le vide avec ses jambes innocemment.

- Tu sais que j'ai reve de toi quand j'etais evanoui ?

_- Non, non, pas du tout..._Ah oui ? Ca parlait de quoi, ces reves ? _Des reves ou tu essayais de m'embrasser, entre autres, non ? Meme pas ?_

- C'etait vraiment tres etrange... C'etait pendant notre mission, tu t'es soudain transforme en chat et tu as avale Timcampy, alors j'ai passe tout mon reve a te courrir apres en criant «Lavi ! », « Lavi ! », mais tu ne voulais rien entendre... Vraiment bizarre non ?

...

...

...

...

...

...

Il y eut un grand silence.

- Ben quoi Lavi ? T'es blanc comme un linge !

Allen ne comprit alors pas exactement pourquoi Lavi se prit la tete dans les mains et se balanca d'avant en arriere en repetant « pauvre et innocent petit Allen » et « c'est moi le pervers de l'histoire, en fait... ».

A dire vrai, il ne se posa plus jamais reellement la question. Pauvre et innocent petit Allen...


End file.
